


Happy Birthday Shin-chan

by Harmful_Raspberry65



Series: Kuroko no Basket one-shots [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmful_Raspberry65/pseuds/Harmful_Raspberry65
Summary: Written for Midorima's birthday. Sorry I know its awful.Midorima has a very nice birthday surprise





	Happy Birthday Shin-chan

Midorima opened his eyes. Takao was sitting right next to him in his bed eating omrice.  
"Happy Birthday Shin-chan"  
"Why the hell are you eating in my bed?"  
"Yours is right here"  
"No I meant why are you in my bed while I'm sleeping?"  
"Shin-chan we both know that this isn't the first time we've slept together in your bed"  
"Shut up"  
They ate and then Midorima got up to brush his teeth. When he came back, Takao had a bow on his head and was naked in his blankets.  
"Do you wanna play with your gift?"  
Midorima was speechless. He cautiously approached the bed. Takao was inpatient and he pulled his lover up to him. They lost themselves in each other's eyes. Their breathing got heavier. To them the rest the world didn't matter when they were like this. When they enter this state they are each other's worlds. Midorima leaned it and started their kiss. Takao eagerly returned the passion, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him closer. Takao then starts to unbutton Midorima's pajamas. He takes off the shirt and begins to run his hands over Midorima's abs. Midorima throws the blanket covering Takao off the bed. Takao blushes.  
"What are you going to do to me Shin-chan?" Takao moaned out. Midorima got close to his ear. His hot breath making Takao shudder.  
"I'm going to do whatever you want to do my queen" They got in another heated tongue battle. Midorima making sure the bulge in his pants rubbed against Takao's erection. "Shin-chan, I need you right now. I've been ready for you all morning" Takao took Midorima's pants off and practically moaned at the sight. He pushed Midorima on the bed and straddled his hips. Midorima's hands found their way to Takao's hips. Takao lowered himself onto Midorima's 'lucky item' and moaned.  
"Shin-chan .. you're so huge"  
Midorima presses their lips together. It was heated and passionate battle they shared. It felt like hours when they stopped. Takao starting to lift himself up and down. A string of soft moans escape him and mesmerizes Midorima. It was only a minute before Midorima got to urge to start thrusting into Takao.  
"Shin-Chan faster!"  
They both moved to get more pleasure. Takao's moans and Midorima's grunts filled the room along with he bed creaking. They more they worked the closer they had gotten to breaking their limit.  
"Fill me birthday boy"  
Those were the last words Midorima heard before he opened his eyes and realized it was dream.  
"Dammit" He quietly cussed.  
"What's wrong Shin-chan? Did something happen in your dream, because you sure sounded like you were having fun." Takao was laying down right by him staring at him with his smirk.  
"Shut up"  
"Happy Birthday Shin-chan"


End file.
